


Warm, Rough, and Gentle

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a hand I know well, a touch I've felt numerous times, yet tonight, under the stars and a crescent moon, his hand feels so huge, protective, and possessive." NaLu cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm, Rough, and Gentle

  
[Fanart by LoloHime](http://fav.me/d5nlega)

I don't really get it. I've held hands with Natsu many times before, either getting dragged away from danger, or yanking me up when I fell down, or when we all held hands on Tenrou Island. He has touched my skin numerous times, completely platonic. He's a good friend, so it's normal.

So why is my heart pounding so hard this time?

Is it the setting? Yes, that's partly it. We're here on the beach, just taking a stroll. It's not a date, no way! It's just...well...our mission is over, we went to a hotel, but the fighting between Gray and Natsu was starting to annoy Erza. It's a really bad idea to piss her off, so I grabbed Natsu, simply because he was closer to me than Gray was, and told him I wanted to take a walk so he had to protect me. Stupid, I know. I'm a Fairy Tail mage; I can take care of myself. Natsu didn't protest, though. He just smiled, as if his argument with Gray had all been planned out.

And now...this!

It didn't start off as much. We were walking along the sand, fire in his hand to light the way since the moon is nothing more than a sliver. Still, we heard a beach festival to our left and the ocean waves crashing to our right. There we were, stuck in the middle in our own little sphere of silence. I simply had no idea what I could talk about, and although Natsu is normally very vocal about things, he said nothing.

Then I felt it. It wasn't much, his knuckles brushing against mine. I dismissed it as an accidental touch, not even something to apologize about. Then his skin touched mine again, and this time his callused thumb caressed the side of my hand. For how hot his skin felt, his touch made me shiver.

I glanced over, and to my surprise I saw Natsu biting his lip nervously. He was looking out toward the ocean, trying to play these touches off as accidental, and I realized he was waiting to see my response. My heart pounded so hard, I couldn't hear the ocean anymore. I only heard our sandals slipping over the moist sand.

I debated it for ten whole seconds, but I let my body sway just a little closer, enough so my fingers brushed over his hand, from his wrist down to his fingertips, a touch that lasted no more than two seconds, but that was my silent answer to him.

And it was enough.

The next time our fingers met, Natsu moved to the inside of my hand, letting our palms rest there for a moment. I saw his flame waver a bit with his uncertain emotions, and I heard him gulp. Such timidity in a man I know is utterly fearless in the face of an enemy made me smile and feel warm inside. Taking a chance, I closed my fingers around his hand.

And here we are now, silently strolling down the beach, holding hands.

It's a hand I know well, a touch I've felt numerous times, yet tonight, under the stars and a crescent moon, his hand feels so huge, protective, and possessive. He's not letting go, although my palm is starting to sweat from nervousness. His palm is hot, too, and whenever I glance over at his profile, I can see his nervous gulps moving his scarf. From time to time, I can feel a shiver in his arm trembling all the way down to his fingertips. He squeezes my hand tighter every time it happens, reassuring himself that my hand really is still there.

It takes a good ten minutes before he finally says, "Hey Lucy?"

His words are soft and deeper than normal, as if he has to hold it down to make sure his voice doesn't crack. I hum because I know my throat is way too clenched to speak.

"Can we...um...hold hands more?"

I hear him hiss softly, and I know why. He fears that question sounds stupid. To be honest, it does, but I'm not about to tell him that. I just laugh lightly and give his fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"We can hold hands anytime you want, Natsu," I tell him.

Finally, he glances over at me. I see shock and relief in his face, and he lets out a small sigh that finally releases a smile. His fingers squeeze mine again, and I know it's his way of silently saying _thank you_.

We don't speak after that. We just continue walking, both of us trapped in nervous worlds of hope and uncertainty. I don't know what tomorrow may bring, or even if he'll kiss me before we return to the hotel. I don't know if what he asked and how I replied means we're dating. It doesn't matter. For now, for just this one moment in time, I'm happy with the simplicity of holding Natsu's warm, rough, and gentle hand.

**The End**

  
[Fanart by amy23000](http://fav.me/d5puxpk)


End file.
